


Яко твое есть...

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: "Любовь, как война: легко начать, тяжело закончить, невозможно забыть".





	Яко твое есть...

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Бокуаки на Шипперские Войны-2017

_Между замыслом  
И воплощением,   
Между порывом   
И поступком   
Опускается Тень._  
Томас Элиот 

Когда Бокуто впервые увидел Акааши в лагере, это было похоже на микроплан: сюжет двигается дальше, картинки меняются, но следишь за повествованием по инерции — мозг занят вопросом “что это было и было ли вообще?” На фоне скучных тонов выгоревшего пейзажа, в мешанине хаки и камуфляжа мелькнул и пропал удлиненный черный силуэт, больше похожий на “коммандо”1), чем на человека, с лицом, безупречным, как оптический прицел, и глазами, темными, как дуло.

Но оружие в лагере спецназа — обычное дело, они и сами были оружием. Тем, что вызвало эффект микроплана и десятисекундную рассеянность мыслей, было белое пятно колоратки на черном воротнике Акааши.

 

На базе, расположенной на центральноафриканском плоскогорье, ежедневно что-то менялось: прибывали новые подразделения, подвозили припасы и оборудование; кроме солдат Африканского союза, здесь уже разместились европейские военные части. Христиан среди миротворцев было предостаточно, да и то, что Ватикан является наблюдателем, намекало, что обращать внимание на присутствие католического священника не стоит. Но воспоминание и картинка никуда из головы не девались — это подспудно раздражало.

— Как будто местных мало… — Выходя от командира, Бокуто только что снова столкнулся со священником. — Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, мусульмане же здесь в меньшинстве? 

Сару недоуменно оторвался от бутылки колы и пожал плечами; Вашио, скучая, бросал камешки в картонную коробку метрах в четырех и явно не слушал. 

— Блин, ну вот что ей ответить?! — Коноха пялился в экран телефона и яростно дергал себя за отросшие волосы. 

— Кому? — Бокуто, поняв, что обсуждать с ним религиозный состав республики никто не собирается, с готовностью переключился на другую тему.

— Да Юкие же. Она говорит, мы должны жить вместе.

— И что тут такого?

— Но мне кажется, мы еще не готовы. — Коноха обвел всех то ли извиняющимся, то ли умоляющим взглядом. Повисла пауза.

Сару фыркнул, Вашио возобновил свой картонный баскетбол, Бокуто прищурил один глаз.

— Сколько вы встречаетесь? Всего лет семь? Да, маловато, наверное…

Коноха отчаянно посмотрел на телефон, потом убрал его в карман и вдруг смущенно ухмыльнулся из-под светлой челки.

— Время летит, — не оглядываясь, пробасил Вашио.

Из барака вдруг вывалился Коми — как всегда, с камерой наизготовку.

— Если мне не изменяет память, у Юкие-чан скоро день рождения! Коноха, давай, будь мужчиной, поздравь свою девушку!

— Отвали, придурок! — Коноха с выражением полного ужаса на лице метнулся за угол. Сару с хохотом повалился на землю.

— О, давай! Давай я ее поздравлю, — встрепенулся Бокуто, приосаниваясь.

— Я тоже хочу! Эй, подвинься, — подскочили остальные. — Онага, топай сюда, быстро!

Самый младший в их группе, обеспокоенный и взъерошенный, несмотря на совсем короткий ежик, высунулся в окно.

— Тревога?

— Давай, присоединяйся! Дорогая, Юкие-чан…

— Для тебя, кэп, Широфуку-сан…

— Не умничай, Коми, стой смирно, а то камера трясется. Так вот, дорогая Юкие-чан, в этот знаменательный день…

— А когда день рождения-то? 

— Да какая разница? Не перебивай, тебе тоже дадут слово.

— ...мы собрались здесь, чтобы поздравить тебя…

— ...с прекрасным выбором! Коноха, иди сюда!

— Дебил, с днем рождения! Желаем тебе крепкого здоровья, счастья…

— ...затащить Коноху под венец, мы в тебя верим!

— Завести лабрадора…

— Нафига? Лучше пусть новую машину купят.

— А чем плоха старая?

— А почему не сову? 

— Сбрендил? С совой им придется не машину, а дом покупать!

— А с лабрадором — не придется? Эй, Коми, ты чего филонишь? Снимай!

За спиной раздалось вежливое покашливание, и Бокуто обернулся, тут же наткнувшись взглядом на того самого священника, присутствие которого в лагере так раздражало. Остальные члены группы уже вскочили на ноги перед командиром подразделения, стоявшим рядом.

— Капитан Бокуто, позвольте представить группе нашего капеллана, преподобного Акааши. Ваше следующее задание будет связано с обеспечением его безопасности.

 

Миротворческие войска начали стягиваться на север Центральноафриканской республики еще в начале года, хотя повстанцы-исламисты и раньше захватывали крупные города и готовились к перевороту. Когда стало очевидно, что переговоры велись лишь для отвода глаз, первыми в конфликт вступили войска соседних стран. Но стабилизировать обстановку это не помогло. И если в столице было относительно безопасно, то остальная территория страны превратилась в племенную зону, больше похожую на то, с чем Бокуто и старшие члены его группы уже имели дело в Афганистане. 

— Сведения о том, что Селека2) терроризирует христианское населения страны начали поступать еще в августе. К сожалению, наше присутствие в регионе слабо способствует снижению напряженности. — Они расположились под тентом рядом с бараком Фукуродани, и полковник Буше, командир подразделения, вводил группу в курс дела. — Группы боевиков часто действуют бесконтрольно: грабят, насилуют, похищают людей. Попытки вести переговоры с их так называемыми лидерами конкретных результатов не приносят. Преподобный Акааши прибыл сюда с первой же группой французских военных и лично присутствовал на нескольких неофициальных встречах.

— К сожалению, стабильность и законность в стране сейчас не способно обеспечить даже правительство повстанцев, — вступил в разговор пастор. — Впрочем, не уверен, что они этого хотят. За пределами столицы не функционируют ни школы, ни больницы, полиция отсутствует, процветает мародерство. В ответ на мусульманский террор местные христианские общины организовали отряды самообороны и теперь сами терроризируют мусульманское население. 

То, что в миротворческих войсках можно встретить людей самых разных вероисповеданий и национальностей, для Бокуто новостью не было — все они в достаточной степени владели английским и французским, чтобы не испытывать языкового барьера ни в одном из лагерей. Сам Бокуто собрал свою группу по всему миру, как коллекцию оружия: все его бойцы были японского происхождения. Хотя, к примеру, с Конохой он познакомился в Пакистане, на базе “Мичиган”, охранявшей проход между Афганистаном и Пакистаном, а Коми и Сарукуя встретил во время боевой операции в самом Афгане. Вашио попросился к ним три года назад в Конго. Самым молодым и необстрелянным был Онага — его присоединили к Фукуродани перед заброской в Африку. 

И все же сейчас Бокуто казалось, что он слышит неприятный скребущий звук рвущегося шаблона: они находились в самом сердце Африки, обсуждали предстоящую операцию со священником, священник этот был христианином и к тому же японцем. Бокуто уже представлял, как будет рассказывать этот анекдот друзьям на родине и ржать над их физиономиями.

— Хотя это антимусульманское движение претендует на некоторую централизованность и даже имеет официального лидера, по сути их руководство понятия не имеет, кто нападает на мусульман в приграничных зонах. Это могут быть обыкновенные бандиты, маскирующиеся под отряды самообороны. Командование группировки сочло целесообразным мое предложение инициировать переговоры, в которых должны принять участие полевые командиры ополчения, а не только их лидер.

— А почему именно вы будете вести переговоры? — не удержался Бокуто. — С каких это пор военные уступают место священникам в вооруженном конфликте?

Пастор на пару мгновений встретился с ним взглядом, но тут же опустил глаза, и Бокуто показалось, что щеки у того слегка порозовели. Совсем мальчишка, не старше Онаги. 

— Поскольку конфликт носит межрелигиозный характер, а в переговорах будут принимать участие командиры христианских группировок, логично, если с ними будет общаться человек, разделяющий их веру. — Голос пастора нисколько не изменился. Бокуто уважительно хмыкнул. — Кроме того, я владею санго3), так что при необходимости смогу объясниться и с теми, кто не знает французского. И наконец, как уже сказал полковник, у меня уже есть опыт общения с местными командирами — по обе стороны конфликта — я знаком с их системой координат. 

Бокуто вскинул брови и прищурился.

— Ясно. Сколько у нас времени на подготовку? 

— Мы ждем сообщений от разведчиков и людей, близких к лидерам группировок. Завтра я сообщу вам день операции. — Полковник встал, и Фукуродани тоже поднялась. — Если преподобный не возражает, мне нужно вернуться к другим делам. Вы можете продолжить обсуждение деталей без меня. 

 

— Что это сейчас было, я не понял, — ввалившись в барак после разговора с пастором, провозгласил Бокуто. — Если преподобный не возражает... Командование сочло целесообразным… Что это за божество со смоляными кудрями? Чего все перед ним расшаркиваются?

— Да какая разница? Торчим тут месяц напролет — не поймешь, то ли на правах оккупантов, то ли в окружении. — Коми терпеть не мог бездействие. Даже сейчас, во время разговора, подтягивался на самодельной перекладине. — Наконец-то реальное задание. 

Действительно, охрана парламентера только на словах выглядела мирной задачей. На деле все понимали, что сбор христианских военных лидеров в одном месте неизбежно привлечет внимание Селеки, которая не откажется от соблазна уничтожить всю верхушку разом. Опыт — штука полезная, но на войне все рискуют и все полагаются на удачу. Чтобы миссия прошла мирно, им понадобится вся удача, какую только можно наскрести. 

— Да я вот думаю, не скажут ли нам в напутствие что-нибудь вроде “и чтоб даже волос с головы не упал”? Он же как из дамских романов — влажная мечта всех прихожанок. Интересно, он не от них в армию сбежал? — хохотнул Бокуто. — Может, на него лучше паранджу надеть? Бронированную. А то не ровен час…

— Ой, да ладно тебе, чего ты к нему привязался? Нормальный мужик. Видел вчера, как он с новобранцами в футбол гонял. Три гола забил, между прочим.

— Что, прям в своих черных брючках-рубашечке? — не поверил Бокуто.

— Зачем? В камуфляже, как все. И орал от радости так же громко.

— Ладно, черт с ним. — Бокуто пожал плечами. — Или бог, не знаю. Пошли обедать, у меня уже в животе урчит. 

 

Весь следующий день Бокуто провел за картами местности: отмечал расположение христианских штабов, просчитывал время передвижения между ними. Коноха рядом записывал потенциально необходимые боеприпасы и оборудование. 

Прошлым вечером Бокуто все же загуглил, кто такие капелланы, и с удивлением обнаружил, что это не просто “домашний” священник, а должность, равная командиру полка, требующая специальной подготовки и документов. Стало любопытно, что же это была за подготовка и учат ли военных капелланов стрелять, совершать затяжные прыжки, многокилометровые марш-броски через горы… Например, один из предполагаемых путей отступления на карте перед ним лежал через перевал, и в том, что Фукуродани без проблем одолеют его, сомнений не было. А вот пастор…

— Что ты все-таки ответил Юкие-чан? — вполголоса спросил он, прорисовывая фломастером обходной маршрут.

— Ничего, — буркнул Коноха.

— Слушай, чего ты как маленький? Она же не требует жениться. Чего ты боишься?

Коноха вдруг поднял на Бокуто прищуренный взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Того же, чего и ты, — спокойно сказал он. — И Коми, и Сарукуй. Все, кто помнит, каково сидеть в котловине под обстрелом, не зная, успеет ли подойти подкрепление, и думая о том, что сказал, а чего не сказал маме, когда уезжал.

Бокуто, сидевший верхом на табурете, тоже прислонился спиной — к стене.

— А то, что она за эти семь лет, что ты ей паришь мозги, могла обзавестись нормальной семьей, тебя не волнует?

— На начинай, командир. Думаешь, мы с ней никогда это не обсуждали? 

— И что?

— Она всякий раз говорит: сейчас не время, вот вернешься, я тебя дождусь, и тогда поговорим… Ну и дожидается. Я возвращаюсь — именно к ней. Снова и снова. 

Бокуто еще несколько секунд пристально смотрел на Коноху, потом с силой потер ладонями лицо. 

— Ох и дураки, — глубокомысленно изрек он.

— Если так хочется, попробуй сам с ней об этом поговорить, когда в следующий раз придешь на обед, — фыркнул Коноха.

— Ты же знаешь, что стоит мне сесть за стол, я тут же обо всем забуду. Она потрясающе готовит!

Коноха дернул плечом и снова нагнулся к столу, чтобы продолжить подсчеты.

В сумерках Бокуто вызвали к командиру, где уже ждал пастор. Изучив данные разведки и карты, выбрали христианское поселение на границе двух префектур, где решено было проводить переговоры. Бокуто уже собирался узнать, что умеет Акааши и можно ли рассчитывать на его выносливость, если придется уходить с боем и без запасного плана, когда по рации сообщили, что одна из групп, патрулировавших пути возможной поставки оружия, наткнулась на мину, а другая попала под обстрел. Совещание пришлось отложить: полковника вызвали в штаб, Акааши поспешил в полевой госпиталь. Бокуто, недолго думая, присоединился к нему, рассчитывая получить информацию из первых рук.

Как выяснилось, огонь удалось подавить, но взрывом было ранено двое миротворцев из Чада; солдаты Африканского союза вообще чаще гибли и попадали в переделки, чем европейцы. Важнее было то, что группе удалось захватить одного из нападавших, раненного в ходе перестрелки. Тот оказался христианином.

Бокуто увидел, как после этого сообщения эмоции разом схлынули с лица Акааши, черты заострились, глаза потемнели. Перед ним снова был тот, кто привлек его внимание несколько дней назад: смертоносная смесь выдержки и силы в непривычном облачении священнослужителя. Волк в овечьей шкуре.

— Акааши-сан… — заговорил Бокуто по-японски. — Вы простите, но мне странно называть вас “святой отец” или “преподобный”, я далек от религии.

— Ничего. Можете называть меня, как вам удобно. — Тот переступил с ноги на ногу и вздохнул, словно спешил, но решил выслушать вопрос.

— Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в военных операциях? Держали оружие?

Акааши сунул руки в карманы и спокойно встретил прямой взгляд Бокуто.

— Да. Я был снайпером.

— И вам приходилось стрелять? — Есть существенная разница между теми, кто использует, к примеру, автомат или пулемет, и снайперами. Первые далеко не всегда видят свою цель, часто вынуждены стрелять просто по огневой точке, не представляя, на кого направляют оружие. Вторые знают противника в лицо, а порой смотрят ему прямо в глаза.

— Да, — ответил Акааши после паузы и тут же вытащил руки из карманов. — Простите, Бокуто-сан, но мне необходимо увидеть того пленного. Это может быть важно для запланированных переговоров. — Коротко поклонившись, он развернулся и широким шагом направился к штабу.

Размышляя об этом разговоре, Бокуто еще какое-то время побродил по территории, заглянул к своим, чтобы сообщить, что время Ч еще не назначено, и снова ушел. Бродил от одного освещенного прожекторами пятна до другого, стараясь быть на виду у постовых, иногда останавливался поболтать со знакомыми из других отрядов. 

Акааши производил странное впечатление: то казался необстрелянным юнцом, то опытным солдатом, а порой даже агентом ЦРУ. Бокуто фыркнул и помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от дурацкой идеи. Но все же сочетание военной выправки, знание редких языков, университетская степень и, главное, особое отношение к нему командования наводило на размышления. Впрочем, возможно, сказывалось отсутствие опыта общения с военными священниками — спецотряд до сих пор редко задерживался в крупных военных лагерях, их использовали точечно, для выполнения особых заданий в тылу противника. И хотя говорят “в окопах атеистов не бывает”, Фукуродани в духовниках не нуждалась. Во всяком случае, так считал сам Бокуто.

В конце концов ноги сами принесли его на окраину, к лагерю беженцев. Надеясь на защиту, люди сюда стекались днем и ночью. Этот лагерь был относительно небольшим: здесь укрывалось около шести тысяч местных жителей, среди которых были и христиане, и мусульмане. Несмотря на тесноту и грязь, это все же было лучше, чем каждую ночь бояться, что твою семью и детей зарежут, будто скот, а деревню сожгут. Не сказать, что гуманитарная помощь обеспечивала их всем необходимым, но так у этих людей была хоть какая-то жизнь.

Бокуто иногда приходил сюда, приносил детям сладости и играл с ними в мяч и в прятки. Они смотрели на него сначала серьезно и испуганно, но любопытство брало верх над страхом, и выражение глаз менялось — в них вспыхивали озорство и веселье. 

Сейчас, в темноте, лагерь уже готовился ко сну, дети сидели в палатках, да и Бокуто не взял с собой угощения. Но, приблизившись к бетонным заграждениям, заметил неподалеку от ворот, в ярко освещенном пятне тонкую черную фигуру, показавшуюся знакомой.

Акааши обернулся на звук шагов.

— Бокуто-сан… Вы меня искали? Извините, мне нужно было подумать. Я решил, что совещание можно продолжить завтра. 

Бокуто пару секунд рассматривал его, вскинув подбородок, пока не понял, что от него ждут какой-то реакции. Нарисованный воображением образ Акааши, припавшего к оптическому прицелу, с лицом, перемазанным маскировочной краской, никак не вязался с растерянным и немного смущенным видом стоявшего перед ним священника.

— А. Да, я тоже так подумал, — наконец ответил он. — Я не вас искал. Просто прихожу иногда сюда.

— Зачем? — тут же спросил Акааши. 

Бокуто помолчал, глядя, как в палатках там и тут гаснет свет.

— Вам удалось поговорить с тем боевиком?

— Да.

— Узнали что-нибудь полезное?

— Скорее тревожное. Он утверждает, что миротворцы из Чада выступают на стороне мусульман. Мне и раньше приходилось об этом слышать, но это больше напоминало раздутые слухи. Командованию предстоит очень скоро заняться этой проблемой, роль миротворческих сил в этом конфликте слишком неоднозначна. Но по крайней мере я убедился, что именно церковь должна принять на себя функции парламентера, не военные.

Сунув руки в карманы, Акааши смотрел в сторону гор, где уже зажглись звезды. Он молчал и, похоже, не ждал от Бокуто никаких комментариев. В сухом воздухе откуда-то с севера доносились автоматные очереди, но до них было очень далеко.

— Когда приезжаешь воевать в чужую страну и видишь ее только с огневого рубежа да с борта вертолета-штурмовика, постепенно теряешь связь с реальностью. — Бокуто пожал плечами, хотя Акааши не смотрел на него. — Мне кажется, эти люди тоже не воспринимают нас как людей: мы ездим на огромных бронированных машинах, странно одеты и совсем не похожи на их соплеменников. Для их детей мы — роботы, что-то вроде трансформеров. Я стараюсь чаще общаться с ними. Показать, что между нами нет разницы…

— Между мусульманами и христианами? 

— Нет. Что мы — такие же люди. Война ожесточает. Разговоры с детьми позволяют вновь почувствовать себя человеком.

Акааши наконец обернулся, внимательно глядя на Бокуто темными глазами.

— Один человек сказал: “Войной мир не изменить. Война — измена всему миру”.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся и повернулся чуть боком, оттягивая пальцами нашивку на рукаве. 

— Я миротворец, а не пацифист. И, кажется мне, вы тоже.

 

На следующий день были определены сроки: переговоры начнутся через три дня. За это время необходимо было собрать данные воздушной разведки, засечь все возможные огневые точки, выслать вперед разведчиков и сделать рекогносцировку на местности. 

Заброску предполагалось провести с воздуха, чтобы не рисковать и не тратить время на горных дорогах. Рассчитать заранее время, которое потребуется для прибытия всех полевых командиров и для самих переговоров, было невозможно, поэтому группа должна была сообщить вертолетной бригаде о готовности к эвакуации с места. Если сигнала не будет, вертолет прибудет в заранее условленную точку через трое суток после высадки.

 

За несколько лет в горячих точках Бокуто успел освоить немало видов огнестрельного оружия, знал достоинства и слабые места большинства европейских марок, отдавая предпочтение H&K, и все же самое большое удовольствие получал от тренировок рукопашного боя. Его первый командир говорил: “Если тебя атакуют на расстоянии, ты мало что можешь этому противопоставить, кроме хороших рефлексов. И даже в этом случае твои попытки уклониться будут выглядеть неубедительно. Поэтому сосредоточься на том, что в твоих силах и что поможет тебе сохранить жизнь как можно дольше”.

Но, оказалось, можно получать удовольствие не только от самого боя, но и от наблюдения за ним. Если в схватке участвует Акааши. 

— Да вы никак решили сменить начальство, святой отец? — поддразнивал Коноха, бросая Акааши тренировочный нож. — Если победите, я первым буду ходатайствовать перед командиром, чтобы вас приняли в Фукуродани.

И почти сразу оказался на земле с ножом у горла. Все произошло так быстро, что в первый момент все замерли, молча разинув рты. Потом, естественно, заржали.

— Коноха, замри! — покатывался Коми. — Я не успел это заснять для твоих потомков! Или лучше нет. Преподобный, давайте еще разок!

Коноха огрызнулся, вывернул Акааши палец и все-таки сбросил его с себя. Одним молниеносным движением подхватил отлетевший в сторону нож и снова принял стойку. Акааши не дал ему второго шанса — вставая, незаметно зацепил горсть песка и бросил в лицо, тут же сделав подсечку. Они еще некоторое время с переменным успехом валяли друг друга по земле, вызывая азартные вскрики и смех, но в конце концов Акааши снова оказался сверху, заломив Конохе руку так, что Бокуто пришлось вмешаться.

— Не надо портить мне бойца, Акааши, и свои отношения с ним, — захохотал он. — Он ведь будет прикрывать вам спину.

Идея позвать Акааши на тренировку возникла спонтанно. Все планы были расписаны, на рассвете их должны были забрать вертолеты. Бокуто ужасно не любил эти последние сутки перед спланированной операцией: он становился мрачным, нервным, подчиненные, привыкшие к этим перепадам, словно назло принимались доводить его, и часто все это заканчивалось тем, что все спокойно дрыхли, а Бокуто слонялся по территории и не мог найти себе места. Поэтому Бокуто приказал до обеда тренировать ближний бой, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Акааши, проверявший подсумки с рацией, заинтересованно поднял голову. Бокуто решил, что будет полезно посмотреть на него в деле.

— Теперь я буду вашим противником. — Он выложил пистолет, отцепил ножны с бедра и с лодыжки и потянулся. — Посмотрим, на что еще вы способны. 

— Кэп, опозориться не боишься? — Коноха в стороне, отфыркиваясь, все еще промывал глаза от песка. 

— Если он с легкостью сделал тебя, это не значит, что я не смогу повеселиться.

Акааши был быстрым и ловким — это стало понятно еще по первой схватке — и на удивление сильным. Когда он обхватил Бокуто сзади за шею, тот вывернулся с большим трудом. Он пользовался любой возможностью, каждой ошибкой противника, с легкостью меняя приемы и не давая времени присмотреться. Стоило бросить взгляд на постановку ног, как в скулу прилетало локтем, едва внимание соскальзывало на руки, в ход шли ботинки и колени. Складывалось впечатление, что сражаться с ним следовало вслепую, полагаясь на слух и чутье, — сам он ни на миг не отводил взгляда от лица Бокуто, но при этом замечал малейшее изменение в позе. 

Именно чутье Бокуто и решило исход боя. Теряя равновесие после уклонения, он не стал ловить его, вместо этого резко сгруппировался, пропустив ногу Акааши у себя над головой, успел схватить и резко дернул вперед. Тот не смог удержаться и, перелетев через плечо Бокуто, тяжело грохнулся об землю. Бокуто мгновенно оседлал его бедра, блокируя нижнюю часть тела, и прижал нож к горлу — пожалуй, даже немного сильнее, чем требовалось, потому что Акааши выглядел оглушенным, смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами перед собой и, кажется, ничего не видел. Бокуто не повелся — продолжал удерживать его, прислушиваясь к малейшему движению. Потом взгляд Акааши сфокусировался на нем, и Бокуто увидел улыбку.

Это было странно и неправильно — улыбаться сейчас, лежа на земле, поверженным, но Бокуто не смог удержать ответной улыбки, чувствуя жаркое, щекочущее вены ликование во всем теле.

— Хей-хей-хей! — подскочил он, отпуская Акааши. — Я победил! — и только тут понял, что до самого конца не задумывался об исходе, не знал, чем кончится бой, и был готов принять поражение как победу.

 

— Нам позвонили, сообщили о заложенном фугасе, и нужно было выйти из машины, сходить и проверить. Ну то есть ты не знаешь, в какой момент бомба сработает, но все равно идешь. Пока мы добрались, пришло сообщение, что тот, кто обнаружил фугас, сам же его частично и обезвредил. Представляете: вот полицейский обнаруживает бомбу, ждет некоторое время, а потом такой “была-не была!” — и просто обрывает провода. И мы подходим — а он уже стоит с детонатором в руках. 

Коми, главный хроникер отряда, травил байки все время, что они добирались до места, сыпал вопросами, как заправский корреспондент, и все записывал на камеру. 

— Преподобный, мы тут поспорили: кое-кто считает, что вы были пай-мальчиком и заучкой, а я сказал, что так драться — до конца — можно научиться только на улице.

— Пай-мальчиком я точно не был, — улыбнулся Акааши. — В начальной школе родители увезли меня в Канаду, и одноклассники там постоянно придирались к моей внешности, обзывали девчонкой. Пришлось кулаками доказывать им обратное. Родители переводили меня из школы в школу, пока контракт не закончился, и мы не вернулись в Токио.

— А ваши родители — христиане? — Коми перевел камеру на округлившиеся от любопытства глаза Онаги. — Или вы сами выбрали вероисповедание?

— Меня крестили родители. Но до университета я учился в обычной школе. Религия заинтересовала меня позже.

Треск в динамиках прервал следующий вопрос Онаги, и пилот объявил: 

— Фукуродани, входим в зону высадки. Пятиминутная готовность.

 

Расставив всех по местам и в очередной раз перепроверив, как работает связь, Бокуто достал запасной глок.

— Мы сейчас пойдем на встречу с до зубов вооруженными людьми, и эти люди, несмотря на свою веру, а может быть, и во имя ее, ни на миг не задумаются о том, чтобы пустить в ход оружие. Вам надо иметь при себе хоть что-то.

— Все, что нужно, у меня есть, — спокойно отозвался Акааши, расстегивая верх камуфляжной куртки и открывая колоратку. 

Бокуто в очередной раз подумал, что несмотря на внешнюю рациональность и хладнокровие, Акааши, пожалуй, самый безрассудный среди них. Кем надо быть и во что верить, чтобы ввязываться в вооруженный конфликт безоружным?

— Тогда я буду вашим оружием. 

Акааши нахмурился и хотел уже что-то сказать, но передумал. Так они и вошли в поселение: Акааши впереди, с голыми руками и непокрытой головой, следом Бокуто, обвешанный оружием, похожий на небольшую мобильную крепость. С ближайших возвышенностей за ними через оптический прицел наблюдали Онага и Сару. Коноха, запустив над редколесьем пару дронов, следил за обстановкой с воздуха. 

В деревне, несмотря на предложения и уговоры покинуть ее, оставались люди. Они смотрели, как по улицам, заваленным мусором, вдоль полуразрушенных домов без крыш стекаются вооруженные боевики и, кажется, боялись их меньше, чем странных светлокожих солдат, один из которых даже не был вооружен. 

— Сипуха, я Филин, что там у вас?

— Пока спокойно, Филин. С юга и юго-запада двигаются две небольшие группы — всего одиннадцать человек. 

— Хорошо, ждем. — Бокуто обменялся кивками с Акааши. 

Небольшая площадь в центре деревни уже заполнилась боевиками. Акааши перешел на местный племенной язык, и Бокуто перестал его понимать — лишь редкие французские слова. Абсурдность происходящего накатила с новой силой.

Он выбрал точку, с которой хорошо было видно Акааши и людей, стоявших к нему ближе всего, и решил, что это и будет его наблюдательным пунктом. Трудно было представить, что сбор лидеров христианского ополчения пройдет незамеченным для исламистов; соблюсти секретность и обеспечить переговорам безопасность было просто нереально. Оставалось надеяться, что разрозненные группировки не успели договориться между собой о полномасштабной атаке. Если все пойдет гладко, то по окончании переговоров их отряду нужно будет только проследить за отходом участников. Если нет… Больше ста вооруженных бойцов смогут сами о себе позаботиться. В любом случае, опасность возрастет с наступлением темноты, а пока стоило позаботиться о том, чтобы за безопасностью следила не только его группа. 

День никак не желал заканчиваться. Патрули сменились уже трижды, короткие сумерки перешли в ночь, на площади зажглись костры, а обсуждение условий перемирия все продолжалось. Сроки? Какие сроки, если Джотодиа4) объявил о роспуске Селеки еще в сентябре, а конфликт с тех пор только разросся. Гарантии? В этой стране никто никаких гарантий не давал.

Что именно обещал этим людям Акааши, какой информацией и какими полномочиями обладал, Бокуто не знал. Он просто смотрел, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, как тот проводил богослужение, открывая переговоры, как уверенно и привычно произнес короткую речь, как спокойно выслушивал вопросы и требования, отвечая каждому, не проявляя ни гнева, ни нетерпения. В его голосе и интонациях было что-то, притягивающее внимание. Когда решено было прерваться на трапезу, Акааши едва успел перекусить — к нему подходили то с вопросами, то за благословением. И глядя, как он осенял крестом склоненные перед ним черные головы, а потом протягивал руку для поцелуя, Бокуто подумал, что, окажись среди этих людей предатель, спасти Акааши сможет только чудо. Ему стало страшно. Страшно еще и потому, что возникшая в воображении картина, где он сам прижимается губами к руке Акааши, вызвала волну мурашек и тепло на щеках.

— Филин, — донесся из наушника голос Конохи, — я Сипуха. По периметру слежения есть движение. Направление — север-северо-запад и восток. Пока не могу сказать точно, что это, но патрули находятся ближе. Филин, как понял?

— Понял тебя, Сипуха. Неясыть, как понял? 

Акааши, не прерывая беседы, встретился глазами с Бокуто и покачал головой, знаком пояснив, что требуется еще время. 

— Неясыть просит еще времени. Продолжайте наблюдение. Что с дронами?

— Ничерта не видно, вот что. Тепловизоры не дают четкой картинки — скалы еще не остыли. 

— Понял тебя, Сипуха. Сообщи, если что-то прояснится. Сплюшка, свяжись со Вторым: уходим с рассветом.

— Понял тебя, Филин. 

Когда Коноха снова вызвал Бокуто, следом за сообщением о нападении на патрули прозвучали выстрелы.

 

Пути отступления были выбраны и проверены заранее, к тому, что прорываться к временному убежищу в подземной пещере придется с боем, они тоже были готовы. А вот того, что вместо семи человек отходить будет восемнадцать, никто не предвидел. С ними теперь было еще двое мужчин, две женщины, пятеро детей и двое стариков. Детей взяли на руки, но старики не могли идти быстрее, даже держась за рюкзаки Бокуто и Вашио. Цепочка, продвигавшаяся вперед, пока Онага, Сару и Коми оставались прикрывать отход, растягивалась на добрых пятьдесят метров, несмотря на все усилия. Темнота, с одной стороны, помогала скрываться, с другой — сильно замедляла продвижение. Потом группа прикрытия их догоняла, подтягивала отставших и снова пряталась за камнями, чтобы встретить преследователей огнем. 

— Коноха, сколько еще до укрытия? 

— Чуть больше километра, командир.

— Тогда вы с Акааши проводите их в пещеру, а мы уведем исламистов в сторону или перестреляем их наконец: нельзя тащить за собой такой пышный хвост.

— Зато там удобно держать оборону…

— Одна граната — и нас завалит, как мышей. И мы не знаем, надолго ли хватит их запала, но у нас может не хватить боеприпасов. 

— Тогда отправьте с ними Онагу, я возьму его винтовку, — вдруг заявил Акааши.

Бокуто на миг замер и недоверчиво прищурился.

— А что случилось с “не убий”? — едко поинтересовался он, вспоминая, как утром Акааши отказывался брать пистолет.

— Хороший снайпер знает, как вывести противника из боя, не убивая его.

— Нет уж, вы решили взять с собой гражданских, вы и несите за них ответственность. Тем более, никто из нас не знает их языка…

— Эти две говорят по-французски, — Акааши показал на супружескую пару. 

В этот момент их как раз нагнал арьергард.

— У вас что, военный совет? — задыхаясь, спросил Коми. — Вовремя. Мне кажется, те, кто не успел подойти к деревне к началу атаки, не стали разбираться и бросились на звук выстрелов за нами. В темноте было не разглядеть, но, кажется, там набралось десятка три-четыре, и я не заметил, чтобы их становилось меньше. 

— Коноха, ты с Вашио и Онагой поведешь гражданских в укрытие. Вашио, выдай Акааши пиджиэм5) и пару запасных магазинов. В пещере сидеть тихо, не высовываться. Передать координаты на базу и больше на связь не выходить, чтобы вас не отследили. Мы сделаем круг в сторону деревни, чтобы увести их подальше, и вернемся. Сару, Коми, вы со мной. Если потеряем друг друга, встречаемся в пещере.

Пользуясь тепловизорами и не имея при себе балласта в виде гражданских, обратно возвращались быстро и молча. В деревне, откуда все началось, все еще велась перестрелка: автоматные очереди то затихали, то возобновлялись. Когда до цепочки вооруженных людей, прочесывавших местность, оставалось метров сто, Бокуто знаками приказал рассыпаться так, чтобы обойти их с флангов. Двигались преследователи резво — видимо, хорошо знали местность и, возможно, были в курсе, куда направлялся их отряд, так что рисковать было нельзя. Для выхода на огневой рубеж Бокуто дал минуту. Акааши он оставил рядом с собой, так было спокойнее.

Они напали одновременно с двух сторон и тут же стали отступать в сторону деревни, меняясь местами — один бежит, другой прикрывает. На бегу Бокуто не мог видеть, насколько успешно ведет огонь Акааши, но за звуками его выстрелов обычно следовали вскрики. 

План сработал: преследователи, не понимая, кто открыл по ним пальбу, смешались, загомонили, сыпля ругательствами, развернулись и теперь возвращались обратно к месту основного боя. Звук автоматных очередей становился все ближе. А потом левое плечо обожгло пулей, прилетевшей совсем с другой стороны, и Бокуто понял, что они оказались буквально меж двух огней, дальше бежать было некуда, бой кипел вокруг. 

Акааши нигде не было видно, и Бокуто накрыло холодным ужасом при мысли, что он его потерял, что тот лежит где-то в темноте, раненый или убитый. Он в панике сдернул с головы тепловизор, оглянулся и позвал:

— Акааши, — голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Бокуто не знал, можно ли его услышать за звуками стрельбы и криками. — Акааши!

На спину кто-то прыгнул, повалив его ничком, и Бокуто, зашипев от боли в раненом плече, извернулся, группируясь и готовясь встретить удар. Но на лицо тут же легла ладонь, а перед ним оказались немного шальные глаза Акааши. 

— Вы с ума сошли, — яростно зашептал он. — Нас могут обнаружить в любой момент. Пора уходить. 

— Акааши! — радостно пробубнил Бокуто прямо в закрывающую рот ладонь, не удержался и обхватил крепко прижимающее его к земле тело. Тот завозился, глаза стали круглыми, и Бокуто совсем некстати засмеялся над его бесполезными попытками вырваться. А потом Акааши обмяк и шепнул в самое ухо, мазнув по коже губами:

— Я тоже рад, что вы живы.

Очень невовремя напомнило о себе раненое плечо, и Бокуто скрипнул зубами.

— Уходим. Надеюсь, Коми и Сару тоже уже возвращаются.

 

— Все-таки это была совершенно абсурдная затея. Ты можешь объяснить, что дадут эти переговоры, если из участников выживет от силы половина?

Вернувшись в пещеру, они обнаружили, что Коми и Сарукуя все еще нет, и настроение немедленно испортилось. Кровь из раны пропитала уже весь рукав, навалилась усталость, вспыхнуло раздражение. Бокуто отодрал бесполезный пластырь, который налепил по дороге, и начал стягивать куртку.

Акааши первым делом подошел к гражданским, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке. Младшие дети спали, девочка лет восьми, увидев у Бокуто кровь, заплакала, и ему пришлось отойти подальше. Акааши что-то сказал ей, погладил по голове, и она вскоре успокоилась. Старуха, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, беззвучно молилась, закрыв глаза. Взяв ее за руку, Акааши прочитал молитву вместе с ней, и только потом подошел к Бокуто.

— Даже половина с божьей помощью сможет донести до своих бойцов послание.

Бокуто почему-то резануло слух это “с божьей помощью”. За последние несколько часов он почти забыл, что Акааши — не один из них, что у них разные дороги, и те мысли, что странным образом согревали ему сердце, вера Акааши предписывала считать греховными и преступными. Бокуто раздраженно задергался, выпутываясь из налипшего рукава, рана открылась, снова потекла кровь.

— Позвольте, я помогу. — Акааши ловко стянул с раненой руки заскорузлую от засохшей крови ткань, закатал вверх рукав футболки и при свете фонаря внимательно осмотрел рану. — Глубокая. Надо зашивать. 

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся Бокуто. Коноха и Вашио патрулировали снаружи; он достал из кармана индивидуальный комплект и сунул в руки Акааши. — Справишься?

Акааши нахмурился и, тут же снова надев маску невозмутимости, стал распаковывать швейный набор.

— Мы уже перешли на ты? Считаете меня своим подчиненным? 

Бокуто, неосознанно следивший за его пальцами, вдруг вспомнил, как вчера к правой руке Акааши, получая благословение, прижимались губами полевые командиры. Бандиты, убийцы, насильники. Ему вдруг стало тошно.

— Простите, преподобный.

Когда Акааши закончил и наклонился перекусить нитку, плечо горело так, словно на нем выжгли тавро. Бокуто как в тумане почувствовал прикосновение прохладных губ и не сразу понял, что Акааши мог бы воспользоваться ножом. Впрочем, он тут же забыл об этом: снаружи послышался шум, и он вскочил, схватившись за ПП6).

Коноха и Вашио втащили окровавленного Коми, следом, держась за голову, кое-как спустился Сарукуй. Шлема на нем не было, из уха текла кровь. 

— Гранатомет, — мрачно доложил Коноха. — Осколком выдрало кусок бока вместе с бронежилетом.

 

Бокуто злился. На прибывшего вместе с вертолетом медика, который говорил о Коми так спокойно, словно ничего особенно не произошло и ему было все равно, дотянет ли тот до базы. На самого Коми, который за все время их знакомства умудрился не получить ни царапины и везде хвастался невероятной удачей, поэтому всегда просился в арьергард. И вот теперь, маленький и бледный, с разорванным боком, лежал на носилках на полу вертолета. На себя — за то, что заставил Коми и Сарукуя вернуться, хотя те и без того уже целый час отстреливались и прикрывали их отступление; за то, что они с Акааши оказались на правом фланге, а гранатометы — на левом. За долбаный синдром выжившего, накрывавший его снова и снова, когда он терял своих.

Прислонившись к борту, он закрыл глаза и попытался отвлечься, сосредоточившись на грохоте лопастей и вибрации вертолета. На правое плечо легла ладонь и сжалась.

— Знаете, почему я ушел из армии? От бессилия. Мы участвовали в операции по спасению заложника, я обеспечивал снайперскую поддержку, и пока наши бойцы с одной стороны дома выводили наш объект, с другой стороны в это самое время расстрельная бригада готовилась к казни четырех женщин. Я видел лицо каждой из них — перед смертью они сняли паранджу. Я мог быстро и незаметно убить тех, кто наставлял на них оружие. Но командир сказал “нет”, нам нужен только этот заложник, мы не можем рисковать операцией. И тогда я понял, что не могу спасти всех. А капеллан, к которому я пришел после завершения миссии, сказал: но Он может.

Бокуто почувствовал жжение под веками и открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Акааши. 

— А к вам я пришел потому, что, будь вы моим командиром, вы бы никогда не сказали “нет”.

 

Без Коми и Сару барак выглядел сонным. В разговорах часто всплывал вопрос: вернутся ли они в Фукуродани до окончания конфликта, или саму группу скорее перебросят в какую-то другую точку. Вернутся ли? — не спрашивал никто. Коми предстояло долгое выздоровление после перенесенных операций, Сару — реабилитация и отпуск, загадывать никто не хотел, и меньше всего сам Бокуто. При том, что он легко сходился с людьми, мысль о том, что в группе появятся новички, ему не нравилась. 

Акааши тоже не показывался. Хотелось верить, что его удерживают на расстоянии неотложные дела и обязанности. Хотелось верить, что он не по собственной воле ни разу за два дня не зашел поинтересоваться, как у них дела, или хотя бы поздороваться. Хотелось верить, что те прикосновения, который Бокуто сейчас вспоминал особенно остро, не были случайностью. Хотелось верить. 

Потом дошли известия, что при досмотре машин было нападение на новобранцев из Конго, и Акааши совершал службы по погибшим, беседовал с теми, кто впервые столкнулся с потерей боевых товарищей. Несколько дней практически не покидал ту часть базы, где развевался конголезский флаг. 

 

Яблоки были темно-красными, глянцевыми, с желтоватой ароматной мякотью. И их был целый ящик. Вашио сказал, что выиграл в карты у бельгийцев, и тут же надавал по рукам потянувшемуся к трофею Конохе, заявив, что командир, наверное, захочет отнести гостинец в лагерь гражданских. После миссии Бокуто ни разу там не был и теперь понял, что соскучился по детским лицам и улыбкам. Он тут же накидал пару десятков яблок в какую-то коробку и поспешил в лагерь.

— По-японски это называется “усаги ринго”, яблочный заяц. — Бокуто аккуратно приподнял кончиком армейского ножа рассеченную треугольниками кожуру. — Вот это его уши. А это, — он сделал крестообразные насечки, — глаза. 

— Не похож, — надулась девочка. — На картинках зайки совсем другие.

— А на картинках зайки тоже яблочные?

— Нет… По-моему, — задумалась она.

— Вот, и прыгать они тоже наверняка не умеют. А этот делает так… ну-ка, открой рот! Прыг! — и, описав в воздухе дугу, Бокуто сунул яблочную дольку малышке в разинутый рот. 

— Я тоже, я тоже хочу зайца! Хочу усаги ринго! — загомонила детвора. 

— Так и думал, что найду вас здесь, — раздался над головой долгожданный голос.

— Акааши! — Бокуто почувствовал, как лицо само расползается в широченную улыбку — еще шире, чем раньше. — Тебе сделать зайца?

— Сделайте. — Акааши опустился рядом на корточки. 

— Нечестно! — выкрикнул какой-то мальчишка из первого ряда. — Он позже всех пришел. Пусть встает в очередь!

Бокуто высоко вскинул бровь и развел руками.

— Ничего не поделаешь, он прав.

Когда яблоки закончились, Бокуто понял, что свободного времени тоже не осталось. Через час нужно было отправляться в патруль. 

— Завтра принесу еще, — пообещал он. — А сейчас бегите по домам. 

Акааши тоже поднялся.

— Благословите, святой отец! Благословите! — Пара ребят задержалась, склоняя голову, пока Акааши крестил их. Но вместо того, чтобы протянуть для поцелуя руку, поцеловал их в лоб. 

— А меня ты поцелуешь, Акааши? — вдруг спросил Бокуто, когда они уже вышли из лагеря. Солнце стремительно опускалось, вытягивая и размывая тени. Вопрос уже целую минуту вертелся на языке.

Акааши вопросительно и строго вскинул бровь.

— Бокуто-сан, вы ведь уже давно не ребенок. Да и мое благословение вам без надобности.

— Ну Акааши! — выпятил нижнюю губу Бокуто.

Тот несколько секунд хмурился, потом маска треснула, и Акааши рассмеялся.

— Нет, все же ребенок. Наклонитесь. Благословляю вас во имя Отца, Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь, — он потянулся вперед и коснулся губами лба Бокуто. А тот перехватил руку, которой Акааши крестил его, и прижал к губам.

— Бокуто-сан. — Через несколько секунд тот попытался отнять руку, но Бокуто не пустил, перевернул ладонью вверх и зарылся в нее лицом. А потом на голову легла другая рука, и Бокуто зажмурился.

— Вам пора, — наконец сказал Акааши. — Солнце село.

Бокуто выпрямился и, все еще держа его за пальцы, повторил:

— Ты меня поцелуешь, Акааши?

У того на лице мелькнула досада, и он уже хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг сам себя остановил и решительно высвободил руку.

— Мне тоже пора идти, Бокуто-сан.

 

Дом, отведенный под часовню, ничем, кроме деревянного креста над дверью, не отличался от других бараков, ровными рядами выстроившихся посреди базы. Акааши жил там же, в маленькой пристройке, похожей, наверное, на монашескую келью. Впрочем, роскошными апартаментами здесь никто не мог похвастаться. 

Уже собираясь постучать, Бокуто услышал изнутри голоса — звукоизоляция была под стать самим домикам — и замер.

— Вертолет доставит вас в столицу, я уже отдал распоряжение. Оттуда вы сможете вылететь самолетом одной из гуманитарных организаций. Сейчас, когда в аэропорту разместилась одна из наших баз, авиасообщение стало более-менее регулярным. 

— Благодарю вас, полковник. 

— Не за что, я выполняю приказ. Но мне будет не хватать вашей поддержки здесь. 

— Уверен, в скором времени мне пришлют замену.

— Что ж…

Бокуто поторопился убраться подальше, чтобы не столкнуться с начальством. Когда он вернулся, дверь была приоткрыта; Акааши стоял над письменным столом и перебирал бумаги. Не привлекая к себе внимания, Бокуто какое-то время просто смотрел. Яркий свет из окна падал ровно на рабочее место Акааши, высвечивал пыль на темном мониторе ноутбука и, отражаясь от белизны бумаги, рассеивался мягким сиянием. Акааши в своем черном пасторском одеянии казался тонким иероглифом, уверенно нанесенным рукой мастера на беленую стену, и Бокуто поймал себя на том, что не знает, что стоит за этим символом. Но гадать он не любил, поэтому без стука открыл дверь.

— Не заперто, — пояснил он, шагая через порог. — Можно? — вопрос немного запоздал, но Акааши быстро кивнул в ответ.

— Здравствуйте, Бокуто-сан. Хорошо, что пришли, я сам собирался зайти к вам позже. 

Бокуто шагнул ближе, пытаясь прочитать ответ на свои мысли по усталым серым глазам, но не смог. Акааши смотрел открыто и совершенно спокойно. Если он и испытывал какие-то колебания, то не в эту минуту. Бокуто подумал, что такой взгляд присущ всем священникам, какому бы богу они ни служили. 

— Меня переводят, — прямо сказал он, устав от двух секунд тишины, в которой мысли в громким шуршанием били крыльями, как мотыльки в банке. — В конце недели. Пока не знаю, куда.

— Меня вызывает епископ. Завтра утром лечу в Банги.

Бокуто кивнул. Быстро.

— Известно, куда дальше?

Акааши пожал плечами.

— На все воля… — и, видимо, уловив досаду на лице Бокуто, коротко улыбнулся. — Вы и сами знаете.

Он знал. Он знал ответы на все вопросы, что толпились в голове, наступая друг другу на пятки, будто токийцы в метро. Электричка, забитая ими под завязку, уже не первый день ездила по кругу. 

— Акааши, я…

— Я знаю, Бокуто-сан. Я тоже.

Сердце заколотилось, стремясь поскорее пропустить через себя счастье, которое слишком горчило. До слез. 

 

— Командир? — Коноха, ждавший вестей о переводе, увидев его лицо, вдруг замолчал.

— Акааши завтра улетает, — ровно сказал Бокуто. Откуда взялась эта усталость, от которой, казалось, онемели даже мышцы лица?

Он прошел к столу, зачем-то переставил на нем кружки с остатками кофе. Перед глазами вспыхнули документы на столе Акааши, рассыпавшие в воздухе пыль и солнечный свет.

Коноха за спиной вздохнул, и Бокуто моргнул. Картинка пропала. 

— Я написал Юкие, — сказал Коноха. — Спросил, выйдет ли она за меня?

Сердце снова забилось — сильно и весело, будто тайко на летнем фестивале, Бокуто обернулся, и, видя улыбку Конохи, рассмеялся.

— Хей-хей-хей! Ребята, гуляем!

 

Вертолет в отдалении со стрекотом поднялся в небо и взял курс на столицу, а Бокуто отвернулся и зашагал в сторону лагеря беженцев; карманы его армейских брюк тяжело оттягивали конфеты.

Ребята заметили его, стоило пройти через кпп, побежали навстречу, радостно повизгивая и смешно вскидывая голенастые ноги. Бокуто развел руки и немного присел, готовясь поймать самых шустрых. Конфеты разлетелись вмиг; опоздавшие в надежде на чудо еще заглядывали ему в карманы, дергали за руки, но Бокуто только пожимал плечами и с хохотом обещал, что в следующий раз принесет угощение на всех.

Когда они уже собирались идти играть в мяч, от палаток с криками “Дядя Сова! Дядя Сова!” прибежали еще трое мальчишек, у одного в руке была небольшая книжка с вложенным внутрь бумажным листом. Изящные мелкие иероглифы сложились в его имя:

“Бокуто-сан, когда я впервые увидел вас, у меня в руках была эта книга. Я положил в нее закладку, потому что засмотрелся, как вы учили играть в волейбол детей беженцев, и больше не открыл ни разу. До сегодняшнего дня, когда пришло время расстаться.

Вы постоянно задавали мне вопросы, на которые мне пришлось бы отвечать всю жизнь. И поэтому я выбирал молчание. Но сегодня, собирая вещи, я нашел этот томик и снова открыл на странице, что была у меня перед глазами, когда в моей жизни появились вы.

Здесь вы найдете ответы на все.

Прощайте. Храни вас Бог.

Акааши Кейджи”.

Между замыслом   
И воплощением,   
Между порывом   
И поступком   
Опускается Тень.   
...Яко Твое есть Царство...  
Между концепцией   
И креацией,   
Между эмоцией   
И реакцией   
Опускается Тень.   
Жизнь длинная   
Между желанием   
И содроганием,   
Между возможным   
И непреложным,   
Между сущностью   
И частностью   
Опускается Тень   
...Яко Твое есть Царство...

Яко Твое есть...7)   
Жизнь дли...   
Яко Твое есть Ца… 

Бокуто опустил томик стихов в карман, аккуратно сложил письмо и озорно подмигнул затихшей с тревожным любопытством ребятне. Потом взмахнул рукой, и в небо метнулся бумажный самолетик.

 

_Эпилог._

10 мая 2014 года ООН ввела санкции против бывшего президента ЦАР Франсуа Бозизе, лидера мусульманской группировки «Селека» Нуреддина Адама и координатора христианского ополчения Леви Якете, предусматривающие блокировку счетов и запрет на перемещения.

Несмотря на подписанные в дальнейшем представителями вооруженных группировок соглашения о перемирии, разоружении и отказе от вооруженных столкновений конфликт в Центральноафриканской республике продолжается по сей день.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Снайперская винтовка  
> 2) Террористическая «мусульманская» группировка Центральноафриканской республики  
> 3) Язык межплеменного общения в ЦАР  
> 4) Мишель Джотодия, самопровозглашенный президент ЦАР с марта 2013 по январь 2014  
> 5) PGM Ultima Ratio, снайперская винтовка  
> 6) Пистолет-пулемет  
> 7) “Яко твое есть Царство, и Сила, и Слава”. Слава, честь и поклонение принадлежат одному только Богу, Отцу нашему Небесному, и Он не даст этой славы никому другому. (с) Толкование молитвы “Отче Наш”


End file.
